


Is She Ready?

by smallsmilliman97



Series: Stargirl AU Fics [1]
Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallsmilliman97/pseuds/smallsmilliman97
Summary: Rick and Beth help Courtney and Yolanda prep for their first date.
Relationships: Courtney Whitmore & Rick Tyler, Yolanda Montez & Beth Chapel, Yolanda Montez & Rick Tyler, Yolanda Montez/Courtney Whitmore
Series: Stargirl AU Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835638
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Is She Ready?

**Author's Note:**

> My sister read my last fic and requested I write something for one of the ships on the show she liked. And the only one of those I liked was Wildstar, so I hope you enjoy. I wrote it while my best friend and I watched an episode of Cupcake Wars, so if there are any mistakes, feel free to point them out! Enjoy!

Courtney/Yolanda ficlet  
Courtney paced the room nervously, Rick sat on her bed and threw his head back so he was lying down looking at the ceiling.

“Why am I here again?” He sighed. Courtney kicked his shin softly prompting him to sit up and glare.

“To help me pick an outfit for my date!” Courtney grabbed his hands and forced him to his feet.

“So help me pick!” She said as she grabbed a dress from her closet and held it up. Rick made a face before shaking his head.

Over at Beth’s house, Yolanda was calmly sitting in front of the other girl’s vanity. She laughed as Beth told her about her misadventures with Rick the day before as she brushed Yolanda’s hair.

“I can not believe he did that!” Beth giggles as she nods in agreement. Yolanda smiles into the mirror up at Beth as she begins to braid the crown around her hair.

“Can you believe you guys are finally going out?” Beth asked as she turned Yolanda’s head to continue working on the braid. 

“No.” Yolanda laughed as she attempted to look up at Beth, who sharply turned her head back to the position she wanted. Yolanda giggled as Beth began scolding her on the importance of staying still while a friend did your hair.

An hour later, Mike shouted up at Rick and Courtney.

“Hey, Court! Your date is here!!!” 

Courtney looked at Rick in a panic. 

“Go stall!” She pushed him toward the door as she attempted to finish putting her hair up. Rick rolled his eyes as he jogged down the stairs.

“S’up, Yolanda,” Rick nodded at the girl, who waved happily.

“Is Courtney ready?” Rick shook his head sadly.

“Sorry, we were struggling to pick out the perfect dress...” Rick spoke, awkward putting his hands in his pockets and rolled back on his heels.

“Rick! You aren’t supposed to tell her I put effort into my look! The whole point of this was so it looked effortless!” Courtney slammed her foot down at the top of the stairs.

Yolanda looked up and her breath caught in her throat. Courtney looked gorgeous.

“Hi,” she spoke when Courtney stood in front of her. A blush creeped up Courtney’s cheeks.

“Hi.”


End file.
